simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Malinka78
Twoje edycje są widoczne na górze twego profilu (W chwili pisania tej wiadomości – 125 edycji). Teraz wystarczy założyć głosowanie na stronie Simspedia:Głosowanie na administratora/Malinka78, na wzór Simspedia:Głosowanie na administratora/Continuos. Oczywiście jako kandydata i zgłaszającego dajesz siebie, a pola głosów pozostawiasz puste. Głosować mogą tylko administratorzy. Przejdziesz, jeśli uzyskasz przynajmniej 2 ZA przy kworum 2 lub większym. Na górę głosowania wstaw licznik czasu w postaci |dni=50}} Pozdrawiam 06:09, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) Wróóóć! Lepszym miejscem będzie Forum:Głosowania. Tam tworzymy sekcję w nadsekcji Aktualne Głosowanie, Temat: Głosowanie na administratora – Malinka78, a w "napisz o co chodzi: dlaczego chcesz być adminem. Wstawiamy też zmodyfikowany zegar tak jak w mojej poprzedniej wiadomości. 06:24, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) :OK ,ale kiedy koniec głosowania w tym zegarze? Malinka78 06:31, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) ::W liczniku pisze już. 07:30, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki Widzę, że przesyłasz sporo grafik. I mam wrażenie, że robisz to pojedynczo. Nie musisz się tak wysilać dzięki funkcji MultipleUpload możesz przesłać nawet 10 grafik jednocześnie! Pozdrawiam 07:30, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Pamiętaj! Kategorie nie istnieją dopóki sama ich nie utworzysz. Wstawiając EK niechcący stworzyłaś to, co chciałaś zniszczyć. Aby ją zniszczyć bez jej tworzenia (choć i taj jej nie ma że to dziwne) należy wejść w wszystkie strony które zawiera i usunąć ją z ich treści. 17:19, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ekhm... Po co komplikować system dając Kategoria:Simowie w wieku młody dorosły zamiast na przykład Kategoria Młodzi dorośli? Zajęłaś byś się tym :) ? 15:05, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Odwrotnie niż jak je zrobuiłaś – tzn. wykasować wpis kategoria:CośtamCośtam z artykułu. Prawdopodobnie będziesz miała je w rozsuwanej sekcji po prawej stronie edytora. A szablon: Nonsensopedia znowu na ratunek! 16:34, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Grafika na medal Rozpoczęłam głosowanie na Grafikę na medal, poza tym aktywne jest głosowanie na medalowy artykuł. Proszę Cię, żebyć także zagłosowała. sandy97 Kilka słów Z tego, co widzę, jesteś bardzo aktywną użytkowniczką. Podoba mi się, że wzięłaś się za problem małej liczby artykułów o Simach z The Sims 3. Miałam bym jednak małą prośbę: mogłabyś pisać trochę bardziej "encyklopedycznie"? Np. w artykule o ile dobrze się orientuję, byłaś ostatnią wygodną i napisałaś "ma strasznie pstrokate ubranie". Zamiast "strasznie", prosiłabym Cię, żebyś pisała "bardzo", itd. Z innych, kiedy opisujesz wygląd, nie pisz "oczy zielone", tylko "oczy są zielone". Na koniec, proszę jeszcze, żebyś bardziej dbała o ortografię, a jak linkujesz (zauważyłam ten błąd w artykule o Amy, nie wiem, jak w innych), w polu adresu strony popraw tekst (o ile jest odnienony przez przypadki) do mianownika (np. jak zaznaczas i chcesz olinkować słowo "komputera", to w nazwie strony wpisujesz "Komputer", w polu tekst do wyświetlania nic nie zmieniaj). To by było na tyle. Ogólnie, chciałam Ci jeszcze podziękować za wkład do "Simspedii". Ś? Napisałaś, że masz problemy z ś. Może po prostu mylisz alty? O ile masz normalną klawiaturę QWERTY, to nie powinnaś mieć takich problemów - po prostu, jeden alt przełącza funkcje niektórych klawiszy - skrót Alt + S (z ang. save - zapisz) jest jednym z popularniejszych. Może, spróbuj zrobić Ś z drugim (prawym) altem? Dlaczego dałaś kategorię do Gwidona Ćwira? To ja ją wymyśliłam, potrafię sobie sama poradzić. Albina von roth 15:34, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Grafika na medal Sprawdziłam Twoje głosowanie. Zegar jeszcze nie ruszył, ale zaraz powinien (już dawno powinien). Jak jutro rano nie ruszy, wstaw szablon znowu - spróbuj wstawić ten z obecnego głosowania. Tylko... jest sens dawać dwa głosowania naraz? Może jak się skończy jedno, to dopiero zaczniemy drugie, hmmm? Mnie też się ta grafika podoba, ale ja już zagłosowałam. Bo na głównej jest miejsce na jedną medalową grafikę. PS. Widzę, że się zastosowałaś się do moich próśb - chwała Ci za to, tylko jest jedna sprawa - nie zapominaj kropek na końcu i stawiaj spację po przecinku. Ale ogólnie, chcę Cię pochwalić za Twoją aktywność i pracę dla Simspedii. Z Twoim głosowaniem był błąd, już go poprawiłam. Tylko popraw proszę punkty (po prostu po Twoim podpisie wstaw ENTER i potem przenieś tam szabon - mój podpis) i wyrzuć proszę, co tam będzie - u mnie coś nawala, i nie wiem co, bo robię to z komórki :/ (BTW jestem sfrustrowana). Nic się nie stało Nie musisz tak przepraszać, przecież możesz mieć inne rzeczy do roboty poza Simspedią. To trochę moja wina, bo podpis mi nawala (znowu... -.-) Sandy97 15:53, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Hej Widziałam, że masz mały bałagan na swojej stronie. Nie masz mi chyba za złe, że to poprawiłam? sandy97 Kategorie Mam do Ciebie taką prośbę na przyszłość: kiedy kategoryzujesz rodziny, dodawaj je do kategorii rodzin z gry, z której pochodzą - nie do [[:Kategoria:Rodziny|kategorii Rodziny]], tylko Rodziny w gry. Tak samo z otoczeniami - do kategorii Mieszkańcy miasta dodajemy pojedynczych Simów, natomiast rodziny do kategorii otoczenia [[:Kategoria:Sunset Valley|Sunset Valley]] - np. Mortimer Ćwir do [[:Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Miłowa|kategorii Mieszkańcy Miłowa]], a rodzina Ćwir do kategorii Miłowo. Pozdrawiam, Prośba Cześć, Malinka, mogę mieć do Ciebie małą prośbę? Byłabym Ci wdzięczna, gdybyś wzięła udział w głosowaniach na Grafikę i Artykuł na medal. 07:36, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Obrazki Obrazki się normalnie dodaje: zapisujesz na dysk i potem wrzucasz plik z dysku. (Nie mogłam odpisać wcześniej, wybacz). PS. Widzę, że dodajesz mnóstwo kategorii, ale naprawdę - Simspedia ma MNÓSTWO innych potrzeb, kategorie są gdzieś tak na końcu listy. Lepiej by było, gdybyś rozwijała artykuły i poprawiała w nich ortografię. Pozdrawiam, 23:08, lis 27, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Cóż, zauważyłam, że ostatnio pododawałaś mnóstwo kategorii. Teraz mam pewną prośbę: możesz pousuwać te powtarzające się? Np. Simowie - dorośli na dorośli, itp. (Zawsze wprowadzaj te krótsze). Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję, 16:10, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) (Sama bym to zrobiła, ale mam trochę admińskiej roboty) Zawsze do Simów (też zmarłych) dodaje się kategorie Mieszkańcy miasta, do parcel i rodzin dodaje się nazwę miasta. Ban Zbanowałam usera, powiedz mi tylko, gdzie te wulgaryzmy (sekcja i co tam było)? Podpis Cześć, Malinka! Pisałaś, że chciałabyś zrobić kilka szablonów, w tym swój podpis, ale usunęłaś to, pisząc, że podpisów robić nie umiesz. Jeśli chcesz, mogę Ci taki podpis zrobić (o ile będziesz chciała i powiesz mi, jaki ma być). Pozdrawiam, Re: podpis Nie robisz problemu, sama Ci to zaproponowałam :D Powiedz, jaki ten podpis chcesz (kolory, ew. pogrubienia, podkreślenia, linki do dyskusji nawet konieczne, itd gdzie ew. linki mają być). Ja jutro rano postaram się to zrobić (teraz piszę z telefonu). Dokładniejsze kolorki możesz ustalić w windowsowym Paint'cie (klikasz dwa razy na dowolny kolorek, wyskoczy Ci tabelka Edytowanie kolorów. Klikasz na Definiuj kolory niestandardowe, ustalasz kolor i spisujesz jego dane - liczba koloru CZERWONEGO, ZIELONEGO I NIEBIESKIEGO - znajdziesz po lewej, pod paletą barw). Czekam na opis podpisu, na jutro postaram się go zrobić. Muszę dodać temat z winy tel Ok, to jutro zrobię Ci ten podpis. Próbowałam teraz, ale mój GENIALNY telefon coś pokręcił (jak zawsze...) ._. I znowu szablon No, podpis gotowy. Musić już tylko zmienić swoje ustawienia - poradę masz tu (wystarczy, że zmienisz w preferencjach - wszystko inne już zrobiłam). Pozdrawiam, Podpis No, to cieszę się, że Ci się podoba :D. Ogólnie sprawa załatwiona, tylko - możesz się gdzieś podpisać? Gdziekolwiek, nawet na mojej dyskusji. Po prostu ciekawość mnie zżera, jak wyszło :-) Data Zrobiłaś tak jak było w Nonsensopedii? Wszystko? Bo podpisujemy się normalnie - czterema tyldami. Kategorie Tak, bez kategorii "Simowie", i dajemy do krótszych, np. "Zmarli" zamiast "Zmarli Simowie". NPC dodajemy do "Simowie NPC" (postacie charakterystyczne np. Pani Zadecka można też dodać do "Postacie NPC"; miastowych, np. Berta Płatetnik dodajemy TYLKO do "Simowie NPC". Zdjęcia Witaj Malinka. Zauważyłam na Twoim Blogu wpis o błędach w grze. Dałaś tam zdjęcia błędów graficznych. Czy możesz je dać także do tego artykułu, do galerii..? [[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 15:16, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze.^^ Fajnie z Twojej strony.XD Pozdro.<3 12:25, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Parę słów Co do Hekuby - to zależy. Jeśli po najechaniu na niego pojawia Ci się z nazwiskiem, to pisz z nazwiskiem. Jeśli bez - to go nie pisz. Co do szablonu: nie, nie gniewam Cię. Wiesz, lubię Cię :D Co do poradnika: no, mi też go szkoda. Naprawdę, bardzo się nad nim narobiłam i chciałam, żeby wszystko w nim było dorobione. Ale cóż - jak Exe się nie podoba, to musi odejść do krainy Zachodzącego Słońca. Lekko smutna, Ja z natury staram się być miła i lubię miłych ludzi, a Ty jesteś miła :-) Co do Obcego: owszem, przeraża, ale to ma robić :D Ja tam zawsze oglądam całego, oglądałam wszystkie cztery części :) A powiedz mi - która to część? Bo zawsze trzeba zacząć od pierwszej ;) 17:24, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Obcy Hmmm... Dla mnie te początkowe sceny to esencja świetnego klimatu :D Radzę Obcego oglądać w dzień, wtedy jego oddziaływanie będzie słabsze ;> Tak na dobry początek. Jak oglądasz? Ja oglądam na komputerze. Jeśli możesz - też na nim obejrzyj, i jakby coś to przypałzujesz i chwilę odpoczniesz, a potem znowu włączysz. Chociaż ja to oglądałam na raz, nie przerywając ;) Spróbuj mieć silniejsze nastawienie, obejrzyj sobie w dzień. A potem na jakby co - jakąś komedyjkę ;) I PS - Ci Obcy nie są aż tak przerażający, jak się może zdawać. W 1ce wiadomo - rok 1979, więc dla nas - efekty nie są aż tak mocne (ale jakieś złe też nie są - jak na tamte czasy są naprawdę dobre i jak pierwszy raz oglądałam, były całkiem całkiem i dopiero przy nowszych częściach zdają się być gorsze). PPS - ja też nie lubię igieł. A ta scena wcale nie jest wcale taka ostra, chociaż jakby co - jestem "wyćwiczona" przez całą serię i takiego wrażenia to nie robi ;) PPPS (trochę tego dużo) - jakby co, pamiętaj - to tylko film ;) 19:27, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego usunęłaś kategorię nieżyjący Simowie? Przecież to tłumaczenie nazwy kategorii z angielskiej wiki? GŁUPIE zachowanie, naprawdę! Czyli Obcy się podobał? Które widziałaś części, jeśli można spytać? :D 09:34, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Rozumiem Cię :D Na początku też miałam dreszcze, ale szybko się przyzwyczaiłam. I czasu też mam mało... Od kilku tygodni przygotowuję się do obejrzenia Breaveharta, Szeregowca Ryana, Forrest Gumpa, Obcy kontra Predator i jakoś czasu nie mam. Ech... PS Uważaj na tę Marabel. Zaraz sie von Roth zdenerwuje, że edytowałaś jej "śląskia artykuł". 10:04, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, jeśli chcesz to dodaj :) 13:26, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) Kategoryzujemy do kategorii Grafika, do kat. rodziny i do portretów. A Szkoły nie oglądałam, o czym to? 18:08, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Heh, film wygląda na uczuciowy. Ja po Titanicu z godzinę ryczałam, ale wiadomo - Cameron to świetny reżyser. Ja to ogólnie lubię takie filmy uczuciowe, ale żeby nie za mdłe (nie mówię, że odpadają u mnie komedie, ale musi być film dobrze zrobiony) no i żeby nie za nudne. Ale spoko, jak Titanic mi się podobał, to wiesz... Co do Obcego: no, fajnie. Miłego oglądania :) daj znać, jak uczucia :D 17:17, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Druga część Titanica? Hmmm, podobno były jakieś popłuczyny po Titanicu, ale zbyt popularne to to nie było i raczej przerabianie na Czy De nie ma sensu. W Czy De jest tylko ten "główny", cameronowski Titanic (z DiCaprio i Winslet). 18:54, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Titanic Hmmm... Titanic jest tylko jeden, nie podzielony na części, czy z climaxem. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem O.O :D ale będzie cały, ten 3-godzinny od początku, razem z częścią "miłosną" i "ewakuacyjną" (bo jaki byłby sens na przerabianie tylko jej na FriDi?) Więc nie będzie sytuacji, że jest tylko kawałek filmu :D Czyli to ten sam Titanic, od początku do końca, z obiema "częściami", tylko z innym zakończeniem (zresztą skiepsconym -.-) 07:34, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję Ci bardzo.:) Na razie muszę się zająć szablonami. Ale też lubię edytować. A co do Rihanny, to jakoś ostatnio mniej ją lubię. Nudna się zrobiła.! Polubiłam ją przez piosenki z albumu Rated R. A tera, ma głupszy styl, głupszą fryzurę i zrobiła się nudna. Tera Dev jest od niej lepsza.♥ Bardzo się cieszę, że Obcy Ci się podoba. Były takie momenty "ostrzejsze", ale ogólnie ja oglądałam cały film, totalnie pochłonięta. Ale cóż - genialny reżyser Ridley Scott + wnętrza Nostromo + muzyka + no i Sigourney Weaver = mistrzostwo. Teraz radzę obejrzeć drugą część - Cameron pokazuje, jak zrobić dobry sequel. No i muzyka Hornera :) Pozdrawiam, 17:24, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie za życzenia :D 08:18, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria "Mieszkańcy Sunset Valley" Mam pytanie. Dlaczego usuwasz ze stron o rodzinach z Sunset Valley kategorię "Mieszkańcy Sunset Valley"? Przecież są oni mieszkańcami tego miasta i według mnie niepotrzebnym jest kasowanie kategorii odnoszącej się do danego artykułu. Wojtexxx7 Dzięki za wytłumaczenie :) Pozdrawiam, Wojtexxx7 Pliki Dzięki że zwróciłaś mi na to uwagę, na przyszłość postaram się nie robić takich błędów. ObcyTechnik 11:12, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- QuickHint: Możesz wstawiać pliki do kategorii jeszcze w trakcie przesyłania ich na serwer! Wystarczy, że w pole opisu pliku przy jego wrzucaniu wpiszesz Kategoria:Nazwa_kategorii. Funkcja działa także z wrzucaniem wielu plików naraz. Mam nadzieję, że to szię przyda, pozdrawiam 16:50, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Podpowiedź wygenerowana na podstawie danych ze śledzenia Ostatnich zmian Nie mam nic przeciwko użycia obrazków cech. Głównie je przesłałam do szablonów, ale byłabym Ci wdzięczna za zrobienie artykułów z cechami. Dzięki i nawzajem:) Oczywiśce, możesz skopiować te cegiełki, z tym, że było lepiej, abyś ustawiła kolory z The Sims Wiki (ja moje daję pod kolor, możesz więc edytować te "moje" a zmienię ich nazwę; zależy mi na kolorystyce). PS Dziękuję za pochwałę Jednorożców :) 07:07, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Co do USW - sama o nic nigdy nie słyszałam, ja tam wolę "tradycyjnie". Ale zdaje mi się, że wszytko jest na stronie tegoż szablonu wyjaśnione. Co do kategorii - powinno być Zwierzaki i Zwierzaki NPC. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że z kategoriami można sobie na razie dać spokój, prawda? Są ważniejsze sprawy. 09:34, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Sory. Następnym razem się poprawie SilencioLove 15:24, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, miłego oglądania :D Jasne, cegiełki możesz użyć (jej nazwa to Na Simspedii, o ile dobrze pamiętam). 07:57, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Lunavampirek15 została, ale i tak ostatnio jakoś nie edytuje. Ja to u mnie na blogu zrobiłam po to, żeby zobaczyć waszą reakcję. Ankietę robi się tak: pytanie odp1 odp2 odp3 Odpowiedzi może być ile chcesz i tak, możesz takie coś zrobić na swoim blogu:) Oczywiście, że możesz :) Widziałam, że pytałaś Wojtka o Al Simharę. Pozwolę sobie odpowiedzieć. Wystarczy, że na takich "stolikach" leżących przy drzwiach, położysz wymagane obiekty (jakieś relikty, czy coś). Drzwi się otworzą. (Oczywiście, możesz to potem zabrać) 15:50, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) PS Nie ma za co, zasługujesz na Złotą Listę. Kiedy Ty zrobisz swoją? No widzisz, ja Ci nie potrafię pomóc. Mam ten sam problem co ty. Może musisz dobrze poszukać? Ja kiedyś wszedłem do Abu Simbel, ale to było dawno i nie pamiętam jak. Sorry. PS Nie ma za co :) Bardzo bym chciała ale samo mi się zmienia!! Gdy dodaje swoje zdjęcie nie moge je dodać bo pokazuje mi się niby takie same a całkiem inne! Ja wtedy to wyłaczam ale samo się przestawia na inne zdjęcie.Blanca-Saba 14:26, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) Okej, dzięki sorry już nie teraz będę widziała :) Wiem że, przesto trochę się zamieszało :<< Jeszcze raz sorrki :) Blanca-Saba 17:40, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie, nie ma sprawy :) Robiłaś też swoją? No widzisz. Nawet moje zdjęcie wstawiłaś, miło mi :). Nie miałem pojęcia, że ty zrobiłaś swoją, dlatego sam zrobiłem. Dzięki, specjalnie poddałem Sima klątwie, żeby zrobić to zdjęcie :) Oczywiście, wszystko dobrze zrobiłaś. Mam nadzieję, że instrukcje w szablonie trochę Ci pomogły :) 08:36, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Hej. Czytając Twoją stronę zauważyłam tekst "konto założyłam nie dawno, chociaż na Simspedii działam od maja..." - teraz mamy maj. Może byś to zaktualizowała? ;-) 08:19, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spokojnie, Maddie zostaje, tylko ja nie jestem potrzebna. 07:15, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ja tylko kopiuję, co jest głupie. Przecież nie można tłumaczyć, nie? Maddie tak myśli, ona lepiej edytuje, więc ja jej nie będę przeszkadzać. 07:19, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi podać przykłady "pyskowania"? Bo jakoś nie zauważyłem, a poza tym robi on dużo dobrych rzeczy. Też jestem pewien, że taki artykuł kiedyś istniał, czytałem go. I jestem pewien, że to nie ten użytkownik go napisał. Co się stało z tamtym artykułem? Przecież nie mógł zostać usunięty. Teraz to sam bym go chętnie zablokował, ale najwyraźniej problem z głowy :) Wkład 81.190.255.77 Wtórnie wytworzone artykuły tego IPka zostały zniszczone, a przekierowania cofnięte. Spowodowało to przywrócenia prawidłowej historii strony. Teraz w razie potrzeby można użyć funkcji "przenieś" bez ponownego uszkadzania historii strony. 19:58, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Malinka, jesteś? Możesz na czat wejść? 09:42, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Więc, wziął łapówkę od niejakiego Iksnyza C'morsa, na zasadzie "płać i rób, co chcesz". I tak już go nie ma :) 08:46, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) PS Możesz dodawać nagłówki? Administratorka Gratuluję zdobycia uprawnień administratora http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz ich dobrze używać i Simspedia będzie stawała się z dnia na dzień lepsza http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 17:01, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Brawo Malinko! Gratuluję zostania administratorką i witam w drużynie :) Administracja Witaj Malinko. Niestety muszę Cię zmartwić, ale nie przynoszę dobrych wieści. Otóż ostatnio z pozostałymi administratorami, Sandy i Wojtkiem zastanawialiśmy się co ty tu właściwie robisz po za mnóstwem edycji. Tak, masz bardzo dużo edycji i wielki wkład, ale niestety, co robisz niezwykłego, po za możliwościami zwykłego usera dla Simspedii? Bo naprawdę, administratorem nie można być dla przyjemności. Naprawdę nam przykro, ale zdaję się będziemy musieli odebrać Ci uprawnienia. Naprawdę przepraszamy. Pozdrawiamy, , oraz Cegiełka Malinka, mogłabyś wkleić mi do wieży cegiełkę " Ten użytkownik ma cechę Ekologiczny" ? Proszę :D- Rihannka 16 Tak Malinka, ta grafika, którą nominowałem to screenshot z mojej gry. :D Ważna sprawa Witaj, mam prośbę. Chcę z Tobą pogadać, jednak nie na publiku. Mogłybyśmy popisać na e-mailu? Czat nie będzie dla mnie w tym przypadku zbyt wygodny. Mój e-mail to sandy97@buziaczek.pl. Błagam, napisz szybko, to bardzo ważne, 09:16, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam, ale ja mam swój podpis! Wpisz CLW w tym Hej :) Wkleisz mi do wieży cegiełkę, że lubię Agnieszkę Zadek? Plis!